


Barley Wine (and what it does to us)

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Clexa, Clexamy, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully rescuing the 47 from Mount Weather, the Grounders and the Sky People meet at a feast to solidify their alliance. After having too much to drink, Clarke has an idea regarding the stoic Commander and Bellamy is quite keen on helping her.</p><p>The Clexamy threesome fic you didn't know you needed until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barley Wine (and what it does to us)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Abby Griffin had asked her daughter for the umpteenth time as they followed the Grounders to their village. Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stared straight ahead. "Our alliance is shaky at best, Clarke. The leaders can behave civilly but they can't promise that their people won't be hostile and, as much as I hate to admit it, we can't either."

"You might have doubts about _your_ people," Clarke responded. "But I trust my own. We are perfectly safe."

After joining forces to help rescue those trapped in Mount Weather, relations between the Grounders and those remaining of the 100 strengthened considerably. Lexa and Clarke had developed quite a trusting relationship, and both leaders admired each other and valued the opinions of the other. Their people had followed suit, and within a week of their return, the 47 were coming and going between the Grounder camps as if they lived there.

It was those who inhabited Camp Jaha that were still wary.

Abby didn't have anything to say to her daughter after that, and she hung back a few paces for the rest of the trip.

"Your people, huh?" Bellamy appeared and Clarke's side, his rifle strung casually over his shoulder. He wasn't quite ready to abandon it just yet, even though the chances of being attacked by Grounders were considerably low.

Clarke bit back and grin and nudged him with her hip. He caught her before she could pull away, slinging and arm over her shoulder and tugging her close to him as they walked.

"My people," she said softly.

"You know, that is something we're going to need to talk about soon." Bellamy lowered his voice."The 47 aren't happy at Camp Jaha, Clarke. Either we need to find some way to smooth things over or we're going to have to leave. You said it; they're _our_ people now, not theirs. "

"You're right." Clarke heaved a deep sigh and rubbed her eyes. "It's going to be tough, though."

Bellamy chuckled. "Since when has that stopped you, Princess?"

He had escaped Mount Weather barely alive, a victim of torture and experimentation. Clarke's heart had nearly shattered when Lincoln dragged him back to camp.

 _This is my fault,_ she had thought. _I told him to go. I did this to him. It's my fault._

She had stayed by his side every second. She helped stitch up his wounds and nurse him back to help. While he was sleeping, she was sprawled in a chair next to his bed. Between her and Octavia, he was never alone. Never without someone who loved him.

She had told him that when he finally woke up, in between a chorus of teary "I'm so sorry!"s and "Are you hurting?"s.  After getting over the initial shock of seeing Clarke, sure that he was dreaming, still trapped in a cage in Mount Weather, Bellamy had silenced her by grabbing her head and crushing their lips together.

They've been inseparable ever since.

Now, the 47 and those from Camp Jaha were on their way to Lexa's camp. She had invited them there for a feast, and although many from Jaha were skeptical, Clarke was certain that the Grounders' intentions were pure. She insisted on attending, with or without those from the camp. In the end, they had chosen to accompany the 47, but as Abby Griffin had showed, not everyone was happy about it.

"Hey, Clarke!" Jasper yelled, running up to her and Bellamy with Monty on his heels. They had a bucket between them, and Bellamy rolled his eyes immediately. "The brew is ready, just in time for the feast!"

"If you give the Grounders some of your moonshine, they'll shoot us on sight," Clarke joked.

"Aha! But this _isn't_ moonshine," Monty countered. "It's barley wine. This stuff is first-class."

"Sure it is," Bellamy laughed.

"You're all going to drink it, and you're all going to love it," Jasper said, pretending to pout. "We've been slaving over it since we found out Lexa invited us. You have to at least try it."

"Of course we will," Clarke said, placating him. "Now go put it back on the cart before it spills."

Bellamy looked at her strangely as the boys ran back to the cart where Raven sat a few yards behind them.

"What?" Clarke said, patting her face self-consciously.

"You're such a mom," Bellamy teased. She hit his arm.

"Am not!"

"Are, too."

"Am not!"

"Are, too."

"Am, not-"

"Guys!" Octavia appeared between them, jostling them apart. "Try not to look like total idiots, alright? We're here."

* * *

Lexa stood at the head of the long table they had set up in front of their fire pit. It was piled high with meats and soups and food that none of the Sky People had seen before but were dying to taste.

"Sky People," she began, her voice carrying across the camp, "we have invited you here in celebration. One lunar cycle ago, you helped return our people to us. This feast will be our last before the winter months, and we extended our food to you as thanks, with the hope that there will continue to be goodwill between us in the future."

Clarke stood up then, holding up her goblet. Flashes of the last time they were in that position, with Finn's blood still on her hands and images of Gustus collapsing onto the table, bombarded her mind, but she pushed them away.

"We are honored," she began, "to be a part of this alliance. Without the help of your people, half of those you see here tonight would be dead. We accept your thanks and offer our own, with the assurance that you will receive no troubles from us." Clarke met her mother's gaze from across the table. "My people have the utmost respect for yours."

A hint of a smile played across Lexa's lips as she held her own goblet above her head. "To our alliance," she said.

Everyone raises their cups then. "To our alliance," they echoed, and then the camp was filled with the sounds of greedy slurps and the barley wine was drained from the goblets.

Clarke was surprised at the taste. It wasn't as toe-curling as the moonshine, but it still had a kick. A warm feeling washed over her the more she drank, and one glance at the dopey smile on Bellamy's face told her that she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Once the food was finished, the respective tribes moved to stand around the fire. Monty and Jasper were running- stumbling now, actually- around like madmen, sloshing barley wine into the cups of anyone in their path. Clarke was downing the remaining liquid in her cup in front of the flames, Bellamy behind her with his hands planted firmly on her hips. Her ass was pressed against his crotch and she made a point to rub against him every few minutes, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Things are going smoothly so far," her lover whispered in her ear. Clarke shivered as he gently nipped at her lobe.

It was true. The Grounders and her people were intermingled throughout the camp, laughing and drinking. The younger ones were playing some game with a net. Even those from Camp Jaha were making an effort at pleasantries.

"Mmm," Clarke agreed, snaking her hand up Bellamy's neck and grabbing his hair. She twisted her head so they could press their lips together, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth without resistance. This came as a shock to Bellamy, who knew she wasn't a fan of public displays of affection. She preferred to save it for behind closed doors- or rather, flaps of a tent- and rarely ever offered him more than a peck or a squeeze of his hand. Bellamy was always the one to swat her ass in the med bay or pull her down for a long, passionate kiss in front of other people. She would always flush and act like she was mad, but he knew she loved it.

"Woah! Getting handsy there, Princess," he laughed when her hand left his neck and dipped under the hem of his shirt to trace the hard planes of his abdomen. She had definitely drank far too much, but she didn't care.

"I want you," she said to him in hushed, tones kissing him again. Bellamy groaned and turned her around so her chest was flush against his. Clarke dropped the cup she was holding and grabbed his face with both hands, stretching up to kiss him with vigor. When they finally pulled apart, Bellamy glanced at something over her head and chuckled.

"Looks like you're putting on a show, Princess."

Clarke turned slowly and followed his gaze. Across the fire, Lexa stood, staring at them impassively. She did not blink when Clarke locked their gazes. It caused a heat to flare up inside her; there was something about Lexa's fierceness that had drawn Clarke to her since the minute they met. She was young, extremely wise, and a strong leader. Her attractiveness was obvious as well, and after her admission over the funeral pyre, Clarke hadn't been able to get the leader out of her head.

 She turned around to kiss Bellamy again.

He hummed against her lips, surprised at her actions but not willing to stop her. Clarke continued to kiss him, occasionally nipping at his lower lip as her right hand trailed down his chest, over his stomach, and came to a stop at the fly of his pants. She rubbed the palm of her hand over his growing erection and he hissed, pulling back.

Clarke risked a glance over her shoulder. Lexa was still watching.

"Bellamy," she said softly, reaching for him again. "I want you now."

He looked over to Lexa, and then back at Clarke. His eyes probed hers, their silent communication skills honed from weeks of practice, and nodded. He knew what she was asking.

Elated and excited, Clarke grabbed his hand and turned around. Maintaining eye contact with the Grounder Commander the whole time, she dragged Bellamy away from the fire and into the village, towards the makeshift tents they had set up for the night. They ducked into theirs and attacked each other immediately, falling onto the mattress with a practiced grace.

"Are you sure about this?" Bellamy asked in between pressing kisses down her neck. "This is something you want?"

Clarke glanced to the flap of the tent, waiting. "Yes," she panted, practically ripping his shirt over his head. The sound of footsteps approaching sent a wave of excitement through her, and the couple turned to look at the tent's entrance expectantly.

Peeling back the flap quickly, Lexa stepped inside.

"You put on quite a show, Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke grinned. "I had a special audience."

Lexa looked over Clarke's shoulder.

 "You are comfortable with this?" she asked Bellamy. "Most men do not like to share their women."

Bellamy looked at Clarke with a reverent smile and kissed her temple. "I trust her," he said simply.

It wasn't exactly as if their pillow talk was spent discussing possible threesomes, but they _had_ mentioned it. Clarke brought it up first, as a joke, reminding Bellamy of his trysts during the " _Whatever the hell we want_ " days. Then she turned serious, asking him what is was like two have two lovers at the same time.

"Is that something you'd be into?" Bellamy had asked her when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Maybe with the right person," Clarke had responded, ducking her eyes. She kissed him then, and took his cock in her hand, still hard from their romp less than thirty minutes before. The conversation was over, but not forgotten.

Lexa seemed to be satisfied with Bellamy's answer. Staring at Clarke now, and only at Clarke, she began to remove her clothes. First, the armor over her chest and shoulders, then the shirt underneath. Bellamy began to pepper Clarke's neck with kisses as they watched the Commander strip before them. He slowly peeled Clarke's own clothes off her, until both women were naked, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Come here, Clarke," Lexa commanded softly.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy briefly, for permission. He gave it to her in a nod.

Bellamy examined each woman as they regarded each other. Their body types were different. Clarke, with her soft blonde waves and familiar curves. He could feel the weight of her generous breasts in his hands, and he ached to squeeze her plump, rounded ass as she padded toward the other woman. Lexa was taller, leaner. Her dark hair curled down her back, and her perky breasts were peaked by dusty, hardened nipples. In between her legs, there was a thatch of dark brown curls, a sharp contrast to Clarke's blonde patch, nestled between her supple thighs.

They kissed, tentatively at first. Lexa cupped Clarke's face and pressed their lips together softly, gauging her reaction. When Clarke released a breathy sigh, she deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into Clarke's mouth. Bellamy watched with a rapt fascination as Clarke's hands slowly moved up Lexa's sides and over to cup her breasts. Her fingers brushed over Lexa's nipples, tugging slightly before moving down her stomach and between her legs. Bellamy slowly stripped off his clothes as they continued to explore each other, growing painfully harder by the second.

Finally, they broke apart, and Clarke turned to Bellamy with her eyes wide with excitement. His heart melted a bit in that moment, for as hot as their exchange had been, he was so happy to see her enjoying it.

She moved into his arms, and they laid down on the bed. Bellamy's hand cupped the back of her head as he kissed her roughly. She tasted different, and the knowledge that it was another woman's taste on her tongue sent a jolt of excitement through him.

"I love you," Clarke whispered to him, low enough that Lexa couldn't hear. "Thank you."

Bellamy's response was to grin wolfishly and push her down so her back was flat against the mattress. Then he ducked down to his favorite spot, with his head nestled between her legs, and ran one finger experimentally through her folds. When Clarke let out a low, wanton moan, Lexa gasped.

The Commander looked to Bellamy.

"Touch her," he said, nodding up to Clarke.

Lexa slid down onto the bed, settling behind Clarke so that the blonde's head was resting on her chest. Her hands came up to cup Clarke's breasts as Bellamy lowered his mouth to her dripping cunt.

" _Yes_ , Bell," Clarke whined as he lapped at her pussy,  alternating between flicking her clit lightly with his tongue and sucking hard on it in the way he knew she liked. Lexa grabbed Clarke's chin and forced her to look up at her so she could join their lips together in a heated kiss. Her hands roamed Clarke's body, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples and even dipping down to rub her clit when Bellamy started fucking her with his tongue.

When she came, Lexa swallowed her scream.

"Your turn," was the first thing Clarke said once she had recovered, turning to the woman behind her with a sultry, satisfied smile. She rolled onto her stomach and then onto her hands and knees, ass in the air. Bellamy couldn't resist giving it a smack, and she looked over her shoulder to wink at him.

"Is this how you two normally solidify alliances?" Lexa asked with a wry smile as Clarke started kissing up the length of her leg.

"Only the ones we're keen on keeping," Bellamy said. It was meant as a joke, but he couldn't even manage a smile since his eyes were locked on Clarke, who was just a few kisses away from Lexa's pussy. His breath caught as his lover tentatively licked the other woman's slit.

He _so_ needed to kiss her after this.

"You are good at this, Clarke," Lexa panted once the blonde between her legs had found a steady rhythm.

Clarke lifted her head, her chin shining with the evidence of the Commander's arousal.

"Woman's intuition."

Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. His hands encircled Clarke's hips and lifted her just a bit so her ass was presented to him. Then he sunk his cock into her soaked pussy. After a few seconds he began to thrust, slowly at first, letting her adjust, until she started thrusting back against him. He fucked her hard, then, pumping his cock in and out of her cunt with vigor as she buried her face in Lexa's pussy. The sight was something he'd never get out of his head- not that he'd want to.

He came the second that they did.

Afterwards, they laid together on the mattress. Clarke was in the middle, her body turned toward Lexa as they slept. Bellamy was wide awake, his mind replaying the scenes he had gotten to live out just moments before.

"Thank you," he heard. Clarke rolled over and rested her head on his chest, looking up at him with her big blue eyes and a dopey grin. "I can't believe this just happened."

"Anything for you, Princess," he said, stretching to kiss her forehead.

"But seriously, Bellamy. Thank you for doing this." She started to absentmindedly trace patterns on his chest. "You know I love you, right? The you're-it-for-me kind of 'I love you'. I wouldn't have done this if you weren't with me."

"I love you, too," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm more than happy to indulge your fantasies, Clarke. Especially the hot ones." This got him a smirk. "I trust you, Princess. You're it for me, too."

They relaxed for a while after that, sleeping for little bits at a time. When Lexa wakes, she immediately rolls out of bed and begins to dress. The couple doesn't stop her, they just watch as she laces up her boots and adjusts her armor. Only when she's done does she look back at them.

"I did not expect this of you, Clarke," Lexa said, hesitating by the flap of the tent. "But I enjoyed it."

Clarke grinned. "We should do it again sometime."

Lexa allowed herself a small smile, gave them both one last, long stare, and then ducked out of the tent.

"I'll have to thank Jasper and Monty," Bellamy remarked suddenly.

Clarke arched an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"That barley wine awoke another side of you, Princess. We need to make sure they keep it coming."

Clarke smacked his chest, but she was laughing, and pretty soon he joined in. The sound of their laughter drifted out of the tent and reached the ears of the Commander. Lexa stopped for a moment and allowed herself to listen to the noise. She was briefly transported to a time where she was the one laughing, lounging in the arms of her love. Allowing herself this daydream, she walked back to her quarters, a small smirk playing on her lips.


End file.
